Enjoy the Evening
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger and Adrian Pucey keep running into each other. PostHogwarts


**Title: Enjoying the Evening (1?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** AP/HG, BZ/HG, AP/OC

**Rating:** T(een)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them…hides Blaise under her desk and not betad.

**A/N:** Here is some Adrian and Blaise lovin' all at the same moment. I am considering making this a series of ficlets. But I know there will at least be one more. Hope you enjoy and the song is by Pussycat dolls Don't Cha. This song was on the radio when z asked for more Adrian fics, whence inspiration. Lol..

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Hermione stood at the end of the bar with Ginny to her left and Blaise to her right. They had become their best friends since the war had taken both of her old best friends, Ron and Harry. It was two years since the war ended right after her seventh year and she was quite different from the know-it-all, bookworm she was once know as. That was all Blaise's doing and she was very grateful for his friendship, well friendship with benefits. They still did that on the occasion and sometimes Ginny joined in but the redhead was dating Dean on-and-off for the past three years.

Yes, Hermione had changed a great deal and that was fine with her, even if some did not approve. This was her way dealing with her lose and she liked the fun-loving young woman she was being. She lived for the moment and was hell bent on getting whatever she wanted.

Right now, her eyes were watching a hot guy that looked vaguely familiar with his sandy brown hair and those muscular arms that were showing off as he was rolling up the long sleeves of his black, silk shirt. Him and his 'girlfriend' had been dancing on the floor but they weren't doing it well. Actually, he looked quite capable but that blonde was holding him back.

Blaise whispered over her shoulder, "His name is Adrian Pucey. He was two years above us and he was the Quidditch team. Also, you might want to know that they've been dating steady for the past year and a half, even though he been checking you out off-and-on since the moment we came in."

A wicked smirk came upon her lips as she adjusted her short, black leather skirt and then made sure her cleavage was on display as she grabbed Blaise's hand. Hermione chuckled as the walked onto the dance floor to a spot that was just a few people away from Pucey and his girl. A hot song started pumping through the club and Blaise seemed to get the idea.

_Lets dance  
Baby  
I know you like me  
I know you do _

"Naughty wench," Blaise chuckled in her ear as they were in clear view for Adrian, who's girlfriend was dancing facing him. Being old lovers, Hermione and her curly haired partner knew how to turn up the heat very quickly. It was not long before she felt brilliant, green eyes on her and she knew just who it was. She glanced over her shoulder in his direction and she saw that Pucey was licking his very kissable lips. He must have appreciated the way she was grinding against Blaise's jean-covered thigh.

_That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you _

The blonde in his arms turned to see where his eyes what directed at, of course Hermione looked away before getting caught. Well, it was still obvious that the girl's boyfriend was staring at her. The tart tried to mimic Hermione's moves but was not able to keep up as Blaise lead her around him as her body moved up and down against his.

_I know you want it  
It's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me _

When Hermione came back around to the front of Blaise, he grabbed her hip with one hand while the other pushed her back down as her arse rubbed up against his groin. Slowly she rose up as her chest went out and her hips continued to grind against him as he slightly smacked her arse on the side. Her chocolate brown eyes caught a hold of Adrian's, as a silent moan appeared to come out his mouth.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha _

Her hands went to the back of Blaise's thighs as he grabbed hers and she flipped her hair once down and then back up. Hermione turned around as his strong hands held her arse as she slowly moved down his sweaty, sexy body and came back up but not before she nipped at where his shirt had ridden up to expose an inch of that gorgeous tan skin.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha _

Blaise grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back to bite her neck. Hermione from her upside position saw that Adrian was still watching her with his full-attention. His dancing was still going but at much slower rate as he was not concentrating on what he was doing but rather on what he was watching.

_Fight the feeling  
Leave it alone  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home. _

The pissed off girlfriend had had enough and smacked his arm before walking off the dance floor. But he was still watching Blaise and Hermione dirty dancing. Suddenly, he realized that she was gone and looked confused. Hermione wrapped Blaise's tight around her as they continued to keep moving to the music. She knew that it had to be Adrian's decision.

The sandy-haired hunk swore loudly as he grabbed his jacket from a near by table and followed the witch out the door but not before looking back once at Hermione. She gave an understanding nod as she turned in her friend's arms and kept on dancing. If they were meant to be, then it would happen. It didn't have to happen tonight because she was enjoying herself with her friends and that was the whole point of the evening. Maybe, just maybe, she'd run into Adrian Pucey again and they might get their chance to make their own magic.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
